Livvy
About Physic/Livvy is the physician of the Black Swan. In [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall,]] she is revealed to be Livvy, Quinlin Sonden's wife. She and Quinlin have an unstable relationship and fight often. They show signs of such in front of Sophie, Amy, and Sophie's friends in Nightfall. Livvy was supposed to file a match fail, the elves' version of a divorce, but hasn't, so they're still considered to be married. Physic was the person who helped Fitz after he was impaled in Exile in [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen.]] It was said that Physic was in the Collective until she made a mistake, so she gave her place to Juline Dizznee, as she was her doctor. It is said that the reason she gave up on being the Collective is so that she could focus more on medicine. This is because Sophie had an accident in the Forbidden Cities with limbium, something Sophie is allergic to. Physic also appeared in Sophie's sister's life. When Amy first sees Physic, a memory is triggered by the beads woven into Physic's hair. In [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall,]] we learn that Physic is really Livvy Sonden, Quinlin's "ex-wife," but not officially, because they haven't filled out the divorce papers, also known as a Match-Fail paper, because of the shame that it would bring. We also learn that she once took a trip to the Forbidden Cities using Quinlin's pathfinder to learn more about humans and their medicine. In [[Book 8: Legacy|Book 8: Legacy,]] the haunting memory of Amy is elaborated when Mr. Forkle returned the full memory. When Sophie was 9 and Amy was 6, Sophie inflicted on Amy while they were fighting. Mr. Forkle was able to intervene, but had to have Livvy give her limbium to turn off her inflicting. Appearance When working for the Black Swan, Physic frequently wears a Mardi-Gras-style mask to conceal her appearance. She has dark skin, tiny, sparkly jewels woven into her hair, full lips, and a softly rounded nose. The beads in her braids caused Amy to recall a hidden memory. One of Physic's masks is Mardi-Gras-style and red, with a rim of gold glitter. She has also been known to wear a purple mask decorated with black swans. Relationships * QUINLIN (husband) Quinlin wants her to file a match fail, and their relationship is very rocky. * AMY (former unofficially adopted daughter) Amy stayed on the fifty-first floor in Quinlin's apartment in Atlantis during the events in the book Nightfall, where Livvy helped take care of her. Trivia - Physic thinks that Mood Candy is delicious and stores lots of candy in the apartment. - One of Livvy's favorite rooms in Quinlin's apartment is the pantry, especially when she's been doing the shopping. - She keeps a running list of the top ten grossest things she's ever done. - She's the only other mentioned-by-name physician in the series; the other one is Elwin. -In Latin, Livvy means "olive tree". fr:Livvy Sonden Category:Characters Category:Black Swan Category:Elf Category:Exile Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Collective Category:Secondary Characters